Quicksand
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: Three people, three stories, three downfalls. Triple the excitement and triple the Youtubers. This is Yvette's mistake, Laritsa's failure, Alex's mystery. This is Quicksand.


Celestia: I have to stop starting stories while I haven't finished my main ones.

Yvette: Yep.

Celestia: W-wh-w-wha-what?!

Yvette: You sound like an idiot.

Celestia: And you haven't been mentioned anywhere, or even said a word in any of my stories.

Yvette: I can change that.

Celestia: Get the Nether out of my author's note before I kick you out.

Yvette: Not for your happiness, but for my boredom. *leaves*

Celestia: Why did I make Yvette such a bitch?

Yvette: *yelling from behind the fourth wall* Bitch is another name for a female dog, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, trees come from nature and nature is beautiful. Thanks for the compliment.

Celestia: SHADDUP. By the way, this is in the same style as my other story, Over, Ender, Aether, Nether. *shameless advertisement* LLLLEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSS GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Yvette**

I tap the sand with one finger. The beach is beautiful at midnight.

There's nobody here to enjoy it with me.

I stand up and step into the ocean, walking further and further until I can't feel the ground. A small, non-derpy squid floats up beside me.

"Yvette, your father wants you," it says. "He didn't say why."

This was new. He'd always say what he wanted. I shrug it off.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there in two minutes," I say. It sinks back under the water and I swim to shore.

Someone arrives as I'm about to start packing my things up. He has brown hair and is wearing sunglasses. At night? I sense that I shouldn't go quite yet, and lie back down.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks me. "Somehow I don't feel like anyone should be on the beach, at midnight, all alone, near _squids?"_ He says the last word with a hint of spite.

"Uh, I guess not," I say, trying to keep calm. I hate having the squidlike urge to latch onto him and drag him into the ocean, despite not having tentacles. "It just makes me feel happy. Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

He glances over at a tower. Close enough to protect people on the beach, but far enough for me to go unnoticed. "I, um-" he's cut off by a thunderclap. "I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?"

I nod, dumbfounded. What the Aether just happened?

"Bye," he stutters, before fast-walking in the tower's direction. I wait until he's out of sight and pack up my things, then slip into the ocean.

A single raven flies around as I sink down into the cool water.

**Sky**

_'And of course, I have to act like a smitten idiot. Great job, Sky.'_

"Sky!" Jason yells, zooming down. "What are you doing out there? It's dangerous!"

"There w-was a girl on the beach," I stammer. "A-and I could have sworn she had_ tentacles_."

Jason sighs. "You need to stop being so paranoid, Sky. Granted, squids are a major threat and squid-humans are even _dangerouser_, but I don't think every person ever is going to be a squid hybrid. Now _go to sleep_. It's almost one in the morning."

"Dangerouser isn't a word," I correct him. He just grabs me and zooms up to the top, where Ty is waiting.

"How'd you get down anyway?" Ty asks. I don't answer, not wanting anyone to know about the secret rope ladder I had.

Jason flies me down the gap and into my room. There are five floors in the tower, not counting the top. The bottom one is Jason's room, the next one up is a storage room, then Ty's room, then a kitchen, and lastly, my room. There's a circular space in the middle so only Jason can move between floors, but he's usually up earliest and goes to bed the latest (so we're all woken up by his jetpack), which means if either of us want to go anywhere, he can fly us there. Each room has four windows.

He then zooms back up and comes down with Ty. "Night, guys!"

"Night," Ty says, but I don't reply. I'm lost in thought... or sleep... one of those.

**Seto**

"**Laritsa, evaell eem enolaa**," I groan. "**Mmi gniyrtt oot peelss**."

"Come on, you can talk English with me, I understand it." Laritsa bounces on my bed.

"No," I say, rolling onto my stomach.

"Oh, _please_!" she whines.

"No."

"I'll teach you another spell?"

"I've got enough."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"I hate you."

"Alright, then."

Laritsa groans and starts hitting my back. "I want to _do something_. I'm _bored_."

"I want to sleep," I reply. "Just go outside or something."

"Outside is boring and I might get blown up by a creeper."

"Then stay inside."

"Inside is boring and you're mean."

"Then go to wherever you came from, because_ I need to sleep_," I say frustratedly. "I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

She sighs. "Fine." Laritsa jumps under the covers and hugs her pillow.

I close my eyes and begin to drift off when I hear the last thing I'd ever want to hear.

"Seto, I'm still bored."

**Alex**

"Who are you?" Mitch asks me.

"I'm Alex," I say.

"And why exactly did you come to our house in the middle of the night?" Jerome questions.

"Because I'm lost."

"How'd you know this place?"

"I came across it once."

"Are you a guy or a girl, 'cos I can't te-"

"Look, can I stay the night or not?"

They glance at each other and Jerome nods. "Alright, you can stay. But don't you dare try steal anything."

"There are traps," Mitch puts in. "Deadly traps."

_'And how you don't fall in them, I will never know,' _I think, but nod and let them show me to the spare room.

* * *

Celestia: So this kinda introduces the main characters... that's why it's called a prologue, I guess. It's also going to be the shortest chapter in this story, because I'm planning on making them at least 10,000 words each! That means updates will probably be slower, but then again, all my updates are slow! Tell me which character you want to see more of in the next chapter:

#1: Yvette

#2: Laritsa

#3: Alex

Celestia: And that's it for this chapter! Bai!


End file.
